There is a need for a filter device having the following characteristics:
a. increased particulate holding capacity,
b. lower initial clean pressure drop,
c. large pressure drop increase to indicate that the filter device is saturated with water, and
d. minimize the cost of contaminant removal. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.